


So far away from me

by GoliaLyrock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything Hurts, Love, Love Hurts, M/M, desamor, unloved
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliaLyrock/pseuds/GoliaLyrock
Summary: Tony lo sabe. El amor duele.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos respectivamente a sus creadores._

* * *

**So far away from me.**

 

Es algo que comienza de a poco. Pequeños detalles que, paulatinamente, van haciéndose más esclarecedores.

Y de pronto, todo ha cambiado.

Pero lo peor de todo es, piensa mientras parpadea con somnolencia en esa noche tan fría de invierno, es que él lo notó casi al instante. Y, aun así, no quiso tomarlo en cuenta y hacerse, por primera vez en su vida, el desentendido. Quizás fue miedo, quizás fue temor a perder algo a lo que nunca se había arriesgado; quizás fue mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría admitir, incluso en sus propios pensamientos. Porque él mismo se expuso ante James. Él mismo se expuso, por primera en vez en su vida, al amor.

Y el amor duele.

Quema las entrañas, perfora el corazón; crea ilusiones, y, al mismo tiempo, las destruye. El amor era algo en lo que no creía, y algo que se suponía que nunca iba a sentir. En definitiva, el amor, era algo que no encajaba en su vida y que no necesitaba en su día a día. Su padre nunca se lo dio, y el calor que le otorgó alguna vez María fue algo tan efímero como su vida.

El amor, se dice Tony mientras restriega sus manos contra sus ojos húmedos, es una mierda.

Su vida ha sido un revoltijo de emociones negativas; desde los excesos, las drogas, el maldito alcohol y el glorioso sexo con desconocidos. Los escándalos, las pérdidas y las traiciones. Y a pesar de eso, de cada herida y cicatriz que tienen su mente y cuerpo; jamás se había sentido de esta manera. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un insulso sentimiento, como lo es el amor, iba a provocar un dolor tan grande como este que lo tiene hipando del llanto que se resiste a soltar? ¿Quién iba a pensar, que él, el gran Tony Stark iba a estar sollozando a mitad de la noche por el asesino de sus padres, que, al fin de todo, se convirtió en su pareja?

Ni siquiera la ausencia y partida de Steve dolió tanto como la daga que tiene ahora en su corazón.

Porque, aunque no haya perdido aún a James, sabe que va a pasar. Y eso es lo más patético y doloroso de todo; que, la misma persona que lo ayudó a él a reconstruirse después de tantas desilusiones, la misma persona a quién aprendió a perdonar y a amar, y de la misma manera, a descubrir lo que Tony Stark daría por un ser amado; se aleje lentamente, en silencio, en desaire; en dolor. Sus manos viajan hacia la almohada, negándose a llorar como una maldita niña cuando es ya un viejo de casi cuarenta años. Aprisiona la tela bajo sus dedos con fuerza, con ahínco.

Pero luego de unos minutos, ya no lo puede evitar más.

Porque piensa en James, nuevamente, y duele. Piensa en que él mismo está permitiendo que se vaya y odia desconocer el porqué no hace nada para evitarlo. Si, lamentablemente, lo necesita a su lado. A todo él, totalmente. Necesita de esas tardes en silencio en su taller, la fresca sonrisa de Barnes que ilumina su cansado rostro; las caricias suaves y luego los embistes salvajes. Las palabras subidas de tono, y las angustiantes noches en vela cuando él no puede evitar recordar algunos  _flash-back_  y el temor a desaparecer completamente otra vez. Tony lo quiere todo y más, quiere, simplemente tenerlo a su lado; en su vida.

Quiere amarlo, quiere que se quede. Y dios, que él podría hacer lo que sea para que no salga tan rápido de su vida como si no importara nada, pero no lo hace y no lo entiende.

Solo pasa las noches de insomnio lamentándose entre las sábanas vacías, porque ya ni siquiera tiene las fuerzas necesarias para querer evadir estos pensamientos en su taller y sus máquinas. No, ya no puede. Porque se queda rememorando el inicio de todo. En como simplemente lo ignoró cuando Barnes llegó un día a la torre de los Vengadores con los demás, en como se negó en una primera instancia a reconstruir un brazo nuevo al soldado. En cómo, poco a poco, comenzaron a hablar y a compartir juntos cada mañana, tarde y noche. Pasó bastante tiempo para que él comenzara a verlo desde otra perspectiva y a dejar de lado el odio y el rencor que sentía, y a darse cuenta que anhelaba verlo aparecer y rezongar por la mañana en búsqueda de algo para beber. Comenzó a sentirse pleno y extraño, cada vez que James le pedía ayuda con la tecnología.

Y Tony, lenta y silenciosamente, empezó a percatarse de las miradas fortuitas que le dedicaba el morocho, y de las excusas idiotas que le soltaba para pasar más tiempo juntos.

A darse cuenta que, James Barnes, es un hombre maravilloso. Roto, defectuoso como también lo es Tony; pero perfecto.

Carajo, ¿cómo y en qué minuto pudo haber caído como un idiota enamorado por Barnes? En un principio nunca se lo pudo haber imaginado, y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, él mismo se habría encargado de joderlo lo suficiente para que no se atreviera a repetir una blasfemia como aquella. Porque lo odiaba, a él y a Steve; a ambos. La herida fue gigante, la sensación de traición y el rencor, enormes. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente para frenar lo que vendría después. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cuando James pasaba minutos y minutos mirándolo fijamente en silencio. Las primeras veces Tony solía sentirse algo incómodo por la mirada cargada de sentimientos de James, pero luego fue acostumbrándose y a sentirse bien cuando lo hacía.

En el inicio, aunque todo fue difícil, Tony no lo habría cambiado por nada. James solía susurrarle halagos en el oído, los primeros eran dulces y tiernos y plagados de vergüenza; luego fueron subiendo de tono. Ambos reían, y James no podía pasar ni siquiera cinco minutos cerca de Tony sin abrazarlo, sin acariciarlo y llenarlo de besos. No pasaban ni siete minutos y Barnes volvía a susurrarle cuán hermoso, cuán maravilloso él era; cuánto lo amaba y cuán atraído se sentía a él. Sí, solía decirle muchas cosas, y demostrarle otras. Algunas veces se quedaban en completo silencio y eso era todo. La magia del momento estaba ahí, con Tony arreglando su armadura y James observándolo embelesado.

Y así, poco a poco, comenzó a enamorarse de James. Y así fue, como también, como todo comenzó a cambiar.

James no solía buscarlo como antes, a decirle con la misma frecuencia toda las mierdas bonitas y calientes que solía decirle. El cambio no fue brusco, ni tampoco notorio: pero Tony pudo verlo. James, aunque siempre había sido poco comunicativo, se abrió a él de una manera con la que nunca había hecho con nadie antes. Ni siquiera con Steve. Y, nuevamente, fue cerrándose, fue callándose. James dejó de observarlo como antes; dejó de pasar tiempo con él. Tal vez es algo normal, pensaba Tony con una ínfima esperanza, tal vez es algo común que las parejas pasen de esa nube de amor y empiecen a volver a tierra.

Pero, aunque Tony siga intentando pensar de esa forma, se siente como otra.

Y él se rehúsa a decirle, más por miedo que por orgullo:  _"Ya no me tratas como antes, ¿Por qué?";_  porque no quiere escuchar la respuesta.

No quiere ser consciente de que James quizá dejó de amarlo tanto, cuando dijo que eso nunca iba a suceder. Le da pavor, le da un pánico inexplicable que quema su pecho y le acorta la respiración. Porque Tony, por primera vez en su vida, confió y se entregó completamente a él; como también lo hizo James con Tony. Ambos, rotos y malheridos, decidieron confiar en el otro. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que cambiar? ¿por qué, esos pequeños detalles, producen tanto dolor?

Tony se remueve en la cama, no resistiéndose al llanto y dejándose llevar por este. Las suaves sábanas cubren su cuerpo del frío del exterior, pero no de lo que siente por dentro. Y cuando se obliga a dejar de llorar, porque escucha unos pasos acercándose a la habitación, duele más. James ingresa en penumbra, tanteando el camino en silentes y pausados pasos, como si no quisiera despertarlo. Tony lo escucha deshacerse de la ropa que viste, mientras él finge estar dormido.

Antes, James se habría acercado a depositarle un beso en la frente. Ahora, él rodea la cama y cuando Tony siente el peso de su cuerpo al otro lado del colchón; se cerciora de lo que ha estado sospechando. Porque por más que tenga a James cerca ahora, en la misma cama, en la misma noche; y, aunque él, se de vuelta a rodearlo con sus brazos porque no se puede resistir a Barnes, sabe que está lejos. Muy lejos de su destrozado corazón.

Tony lo sabe. El amor duele.

* * *

_Algo que ya tenía escrito, nada más. No me linchen (?)._

_**Weirdo.** _


	2. II. When your heart its not yours anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me cago en tu amor!

**When your heart its not yours anymore.**

 

—Me cago en tu amor. — dice él, con la voz inmersa en la impotencia y el rencor. —¡Me cago en tu puta mierda de amor! — grita Tony, una vez más, con los ojos hinchados del llanto y el rostro rojo y húmedo de la rabia, la tristeza y el rencor. Lo cierto es que no puede más de esta mierda, hace mucho tiempo había pasado su límite; hace mucho tiempo había empezado a odiarlo de esta manera tan inmensa que nunca pensó hacerlo alguna vez. Y menos con él.

James lo está mirando fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Y a Tony le importa una reverenda mierda. Sus manos tiemblan, lastimadas, impotentes, en dirección al morocho. Tony no puede más. Las lágrimas caen a raudales de sus enrojecidos ojos, y lo peor de todo, es que no puede dejar de hacerlo. No ha podido dejar de llorar como un idiota desde que todo se empezó a ir a la mierda con James. Todas sus promesas, todas sus palabras, todo su supuesto amor. Bien, pues ¡Se caga en todo eso y más! ¡Se caga en toda esa mierda! —¡Maldita sea, te odio James! — farfulla, con la voz entrecortada. Su pecho sube y baja repetidamente, mientras James se encuentra pétreo en su lugar. La verdad, es que está exhausto de toda esto. De esta relación, de James y de él mismo. Maldice el día en que se entregó completa y totalmente a James. Jamás lo había hecho y nunca pensó que lo haría alguna vez. Lo amaba demasiado como para no hacerlo. Dios, nunca había sido tan sincero en toda su puta vida desde que empezó una relación con él.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda. Lentamente.

Y hoy, el mismo Barnes que está frente a sus ojos, no es de quién se enamoró.

Sus ojos ya no lo reconocen. Ya no sabe quién es esta persona que está frente a él. Puede que tengan el mismo aspecto, pero después de un año, ya no es el mismo James. Tony traga amargamente saliva, mientras se restriega con violencia el rostro para intentar dejar de llorar como un imbécil. Maldito James. Maldito el día en que se le ocurrió confiar en algún como un idiota, como una quinceañera. Pero, ¿Qué más esperaba? ¿Ser la excepción a la regla del "juntos para siempre" "nunca te voy a mentir" "nunca te haría daño"? Que idiota, Tony Stark. Cayó como un tonto a esas boberías. Por supuesto que iba a hacer todas esas cosas y más. Aún recuerda vívidamente en su cabeza las palabras de James; cada una de ellas. Desde sus promesas de amor y su: "¡Cambié por la rutina, Tony! ¡Nuestra rutina de verte todos los días! ¡De pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Quiero estar solo!" hasta los: "Amo pasar el tiempo contigo. Jamás me aburriría. Amo que seas parte de mi día a día, amo saber que estás para mí cada día. Nunca lo cambiaría"

—¡Me mentiste tantas veces! ¡Me mentiste tantas veces, maldita sea! ¡Te odio, James! ¡TE ODIO POR LA MIERDA! — grita desconsolado. Ya no le importa si es un viejo cuarentón que se enamoró como un adolescente. No le importa, porque el dolor es tan grande que tiene ganas de vomitar, el dolor es tan grande que no lo puede soportar. Llena su cuerpo como una energía que no sabe cómo liberar, y únicamente le queda tirar de sus cabellos y golpearse lo más fuerte que puede la cabeza, el rostro, la cabeza, el rostro, una y otra vez. Obviamente a James no le sorprende. Ya han tenido este tipo de conflictos desde hace una temporada atrás. Pero la verdad es que Tony, esta vez, no puede más.

Ahora sí es verdad.

—Kotenok…

—¡No me digas así! — lo odia, lo odia, lo odia. —¡Me das asco! — Tony escupe un poco, apoyándose al borde de la cama. Jamás había sentido este tipo de dolor. Nunca. Las heridas que les hizo James son profundas, enormes, y abundantes. —¡NO ERES LA PERSONA DE LA QUE ME ENAMORÉ MALDITA SEA! ¡TE ODIO POR TODO! ¡TE ODIO! — y lo peor de todo, es que sabe que no podrá cerrarlas, por más que lo intente. Ojalá fuera una persona resiliente, ojalá pudiera tener ese  _no sé qué_  para ser capaz de perdonar a James Barnes por todas las heridas que le ha causado. Pero no puede, ni tampoco cree que quiera. No, no es sano. Pero, ¿qué saben los demás de este dolor? ¿de estas heridas? Ojalá fuera tan fácil de superar. Porque lo haría. Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, porque desea ser feliz de una puta vez. Algo se lo imposibilita, sin embargo. Y es que Tony no puede olvidar. James hizo todo lo contrario a lo que le prometió. Rompió todas esas promesas, todo ese amor, toda su confianza. Y él cayó como un idiota pensando que nunca iba a pasar. Decidió confiar en él. ¡Qué idiota! ¡Rhodey se lo advirtió! Y él, tan altivo y orgulloso como siempre, no quiso escuchar.

Porque, por esos momentos, fue feliz con James. Diablos, había sido tan feliz. Lástima que la mierda paradisíaca del amor se acaba.

Lástima que el amor se acaba.

—¿Me odias? — Responde James, con los ojos húmedos, y ligeros sollozos. Tony no va a caer en sus manipulaciones otra vez. —Kotenok, sigo siendo el mismo, por favor…

—¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! — exclama enardecido, furioso, mareado por el asco que le causa ese apodo. —¡ÁNDATE A LA MIERDA, JAMES! ¡ÁNDATE A LA PUTA MIERDA!

No, Tony no quiere nada con él. Después de un año de relación, recién ahora, puede decir que ya no lo ama a él, sino a su recuerdo. Recién ahora, puede hace el esfuerzo de dejarlo ir. Porque la verdad es que antes no había podido. Lo amaba demasiado, lo ama demasiado. Sin embargo, no es suficiente. Maldito sea el día en que se convirtió en esta persona tan dependiente de él.

Porque, aunque el dolor sea tan grande, Tony no se imagina la vida sin James. Y, mientras solloza desconsoladamente, con el corazón roto y el alma destrozada, sabe que no quiere a otro.

Lo ama solamente a él, y a nadie más.

* * *

_Cuando el amor es una mierda._

_Saludos, personitas._

**_G.L._ **


End file.
